Long Time Coming
by Kovu0101
Summary: <html><head></head>(AU kinda) Centuries had past and Elle had spent much of that time watching her family die and learning control. Now she's tracked her maker back to have her revenge for herself and her former lover. After all, there are reasons the Old Ones have laws against turning a wolf. Immediately after episode 20. Carmilla/Laura or Carmilla/Elle, i'm not sure.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Title: Long Time Coming

Rating: T (maybe later M)

Paring: Carmilla/Elle or Carmilla/Laura (haven't decided yet)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, show, concept, book, anything.

Summary: (AU I guess?) Centuries had past and Elle had spent much of that time watching her family die and learning control. Now she's tracked her maker back to have her revenge for herself and her former lover. There's are reasons the Old Ones have laws against turning a wolf. Immediately after episode 20.

Notes: I am aware I'm not the best writer, but I would like to think I'm getting better. Anyway, should I continue? Episode 20 let me to believe that Elle may have not died and Carmilla wouldn't have known because she was underground for so long. I don't know if anyone is interested in me continuing this. I am still working on Carpe Vita, a new chapter should be up in a few days.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Austria-1872<em>**

_The sky was full of clouds that obscured the full moon and a thin layer of mist had settled upon the graveyard. The old vampire paced around the freshly packed grave wondering why this rising was taking longer than the others. Perhaps she had lost this one? No. It had been years since she's made a new childe but rarely has she ever lost one._

_She was still seething over Carmilla's attempt at deceit. In a way this was fitting, she buried her former childe only to have her lover rise from the earth in her place. _

_Under her feet she heard muffled sounds of cracking wood and dragged away her offering toward the tree line to watch. _

_Under the earth Elle awoke to find herself trapped. Panic gripped at her heart and tried to remember to breathe, only to find she didn't need to breathe. With that realization her panic spurred as she remembered her vampire lover that had meant her no harm and the motherly one that unfortunately had._

_Thick metallic scented tears tickled as they trailed down her face. Her head throbbed with pain and she felt a white hot pain in her stomach at the scent of blood. She rammed her palms against the top of her coffin in frenzy. The splintering wood caught in her hands but she felt far too out of control to care. Dirt fell through the large hole she had made and the cool earth calmed her pulsing head. She reached up through the dirt, felt the even cooler air, and pushed herself up out of the coffin. _

_When she finally pulled herself free of the earth she kneeled atop her grave and gasped for air she didn't need. Relief flooded her mind and body as she allowed herself to collapse from exhaustion. She laid there for a few moments till a familiar dangerous scent reached her nose. _

_There behind her stood her 'maker' with a proud grin and a frightened human girl with blood trailing down her neck. _

"_I've brought you nourishment my childe." The older vampire held the girl firmly against her so she wouldn't flee and watched with concern as Elle's eyes became wild in a way none of her former children's had before._

"_What did you do to me?" Elle growled in a voice she didn't recognize as her own. _

"_I've given you a gift child." The older vampire watched in confusion as Elle's eyes glowed golden._

"_I wish for you to take it back!" Elle felt her mouth grow painfully full and tasted blood in her mouth. _

_Above them the clouds parted and moonlight spilled over the graveyard and for the first time in centuries the older vampire felt fear. She unconsciously let go of her offering and the girl escaped, running clumsily out of the cemetery. She watched as her new childes arms and legs cracked and crunched. Bones and organs re-adjusted and claws broke skin. Blood dripped from Elle's mouth where elongated canines now gleamed._

_Elle's back snapped and she tried to scream in pain but instead howled and the sound rattled the old vampire's bones. _

_What had she done?_

_How could she have known? _

_Lycans had been hunted to near extinction! _

_She watched as the new hybrid panted and wheezed as it adjusted to its new body before maneuvering out of the shredded dress she had turned in. _

_Elle felt somewhat aware of where she was and what had just happened. She felt like a spectator through these eyes and while she was scared, her hunger seemed to have taken the reigns. She ambled in a tight circle trying to control all four legs (which was odd because she remembered only having two) and tried calling out for help but all that came out were whines._

"_I buried Carmilla for you!" The vampire was furious at herself and at Carmilla for not having found out what this girl was._

_Elle looked up at the older vampire and remembered being afraid of this 'woman'. She snarled and the vampire took a few steps back. _

_She was __**so**__ hungry._

_As Elle approached slowly the vampire knew she should flee. She was no match for a hybrid, after all, there are reasons the Old One's have laws against turning a wolf. _

_She backed away, turned on her heel, and ran as fast as she could and as far as she could. Tree branches whipped her as she ran and if her heart could beat she was sure it would be in her throat. She ran only faster when she heard the howls closer rather than farther. _

_She would continue running. Perhaps this hybrid would not last and be caught outside far from shelter from the sun. Either way, she did not want the Old One's to figure out what she had done._

* * *

><p><strong>Austria – Present<strong>

Carmilla and Laura sat in silence until a low beep announced Laura's camera was about the die. Laura sprung into action turning off her camera, putting it to charge, and dismantling her puppet theater box. So the small girl busied herself with small random tasks, anything to avoid Carmillas gaze.

"You shouldn't put that on the internet you know." Carmilla watched Laura stiffen and whirl around to face her.

"Whhhhhy exactly shouldn't I?" Laura shoved a tiny finger against the vampire's chest but sprung back when she received a shock.

"How could I ever have fallen for you, you moronic little thing." Strangely her affection for the Laura had only increased while the more rational part of her mind thought _surely no one could be that oblivious_. But then again, time and time again, although Laura proved to be brave she was much like the Doctor in that alien show she watched. Laura thought 'Keep out' signs as mere suggestions.

"Don't try making me feel bad for holding you hostage." Laura flopped down on her bed and munched on some gummy bears. "I know you're not serious about that anyway."

"Don't you think the _Dean_ has internet access?" Carmilla opened her mouth to be fed some candy and Laura seemed to consider what the vampire said while throwing a few bears at her face. Carmilla had only managed to catch two but chewed thoughtfully for a few moments. "She already flagged your first video. Just because you can post the videos without setting off the network doesn't mean she's not watching them."

Laura glanced at her computer and dropped a few more gummy bears into her mouth. _Okay, sure that makes sense. Except, if she was, why hasn't the Dean already come to personally 'deal' with her? _

"Look, it's been over a week and she hasn't come to your rescue." Laura wasn't entirely convinced that Carmilla was actually a white hat, so to speak. For all she knew this was some sort of elaborate cover story.

Sure Carmilla's story tugged violently at her heart strings and _maybe_ a little part of her wanted to kiss the girl to make her forget, but, this wasn't some romantic drama movie where everything would work out in the end. No, there was legitimate danger and for the mean time that danger was a gorgeous broody vampire roommate.

"You're on to something. Your nightmares can attest to that, which indicates you're definitely on her radar and probably her next target." Carmilla was rewarded with a few more gummy bears to the face. "It's in her best interest as that you continue thinking I'm the threat or at least part of the threat. Besides, up until this point I haven't said anything that would have her knocking down our door and staking me where I sit."

Laura's mouth hung open for a minute as she processed that. _Clearly she was a target, of course! Just not Carmillas… target._ _Oh crap._

"What do you suggest then?" The small girl didn't want to be eaten, in any capacity. _Other than maybe by… no! Not going there_. Carmilla isn't serious and her pseudo-relationship with Danny seemed to literally not go beyond flirting. Besides she really shouldn't be worried about that right now. Not when she's got a metaphorical bounty on her head and a in the flesh vampire as a roommate/hostage.

"We re-record your update, I tell you some other ridiculous story that will have you on a wild goose chase, and you untie me." Carmilla smirked and Laura was with her all the way up until the 'untie me' part.

"Uh, that last parts not happening." Hell no.

"Small victories and all that." Carmilla rolled her eyes.

The small girl couldn't believe she was considering it. The re-doing the update, not the letting her go part. Liiiiiike that was going to happen. She did however like the idea of throwing the Dean off their trail. Fine, her dumb roommate was maybe a little clever. _Only a little._

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to set up my camera again."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! So anyone that is following this story I am sorry it's been a week or so for an update. I had an idea of where I wanted this to go then I really liked how the show developed after episode 20 and I sort of decided to (so far) follow cannon (for now). I was going to have this be a quick story, but I've decided to try and make it longer since I rarely see anything besides one shots. I am going to see how the next few episodes play out and Elle and Carmilla's paths will cross soon. Suggestions are welcome.

ALSO! If you follow my other Carmilla fic 'Carpe Vita', I am still working on it. I know how I want chapter 3 to go, I'm just struggling to put together chapter 2. (My intention is for it to not extend past 3 chapters.)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

This chapter is set after episode 21 & 22

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paris 1871-1887<strong>_

_Her parents had never talked about werewolves or lycans as anything other than tales. When she had returned the next day bare and sunburned what they had imagined couldn't have been worse. _

_She was soon sent to Paris where rumors of lycanthropy thrived. She lived with an Old Lycan who showed her how to control her wolf. She learned, but not easily. She suffered each full moon in pain until she could turn at will, which was unfortunately still incredibly tortuous. She found rather quickly she had little to no trouble controlling her vampiric needs and could just as easily be sastisfied by feeding on animals. _

_Trial and error seemed to be the Old Lycans preferred method in testing what her hybrid vampire was affected by._

_She had been doused in sacred water and oils, exposed to the harsh light of day, and force fed cloves of garlic. In the end the Old Lycan had concluded that she had only been made an immortal, humanity intact._

_She spent her days regretting her choice to betray Carmilla and planning her revenge._

_**New York - 1891 **_

_She'd finally learned control and transforming was only slightly uncomfortable now. _

_Her family's health was declining her relevancy in their lives waning. She always knew it would have to happen, but she was no more prepared when the time finally arrived. She wasn't aging. She was eternally trapped in the body of a twenty year old child. People in town had begun to talk and whisper when she went out for errands bundled up despite the warm weather. While she learned (through the Old Lycan's experiments) that she wouldn't burst into flames she was still easily irritated. _

_So she said goodbye to her family and headed for New York to finally begin her search for the monster that made her into this thing. The Old Lycan had told her stories of what happened to vampires that turned lycans in the past, so she was sure this vampire had went into hiding. As for her existence as a hybrid, aside from her mentors experiments, little was known about what happened to the hybrids that had existed. She didn't particularly feel dangerous, however the idea that she could have sent an elder vampire across the world in fear did make her feel like a force to be reckoned with. _

_She arrived in New York the year that Carnegie Hall opened and it was the first time since that night in the cemetery she thought this terrible fate might not be as terrible as she had thought. _

**Silas University – Present**

Laura thumbed the two tiny round scabs on her neck as she stared at her roommate who was furiously typing away on her own bed. She clicked out of her own essay assignment realizing she just didn't have the focus for it tonight (or the last few nights if she were being honest) and opened up her lit book to try and distract from all the gloom and doom.

They had redone the video update and unfortunately, that hadn't been enough. It had been a few hours since Will barged into their room and Carmilla bit her. Her roommate's general frustration was apparent from the way Carmilla was rapidly pressing 'backspace' every few seconds. She had been surprised that the vampire had stayed and part of her is sure it has to do with the feelings Carmilla supposedly has for her (which they have yet to discuss in detail).

Discussing _that_ hardly seems appropriate to focus on when for the last several weeks her life's been a series of Scooby-Doo episodes. _Not that I want to have that discussion, because… hello! I have a whole not-girlfriend thing with Danny to figure out! _Though Laura supposes that if it were actually going to go somewhere, it would have by now. Danny seems content to flirt in a very PG manner which is fine.

Totally fine.

Or…it was fine.

Till she had started admitting she was attracted to Carmilla.

Only physically though!

She's still a terrible roommate.

Carmillas been free maybe all of five hours and there's already hair in the drain.

There's an absurd amount of dishes stacked in their small sink.

_She's wearing MY clothes to bed._

Aaaaaand what was with the misleading bite that should have been a kiss? _Wait… what?! No! No no no no no. Ugh, damn it._

"I can't do this." Laura shut her book loudly and finds that Carmilla wasn't paying attention to her obvious signal she wanted to talk. She cleared her throat loudly and the vampire continued to stare at her screen with bleary eyes.

"Carm!" At that Carmilla reflexively shut her laptop and shot Laura a withering glance.

"What's got you all riled up Sugar plum?" Carmilla seems generally unfazed and now without her assaulting her keyboard Laura isn't sure how to gage her mood.

_How dare she be so calm!_

"Uh, this. This whole bizzaro-world situation! A few hours ago you were ready to skedaddle because of Will and the Dean! A few hours ago _you_ bit me! I am or was one of your mother's targets! A couple weeks ago I attacked flying books with a make-shift flamethrower! My life is not supposed to be set in a real life Hogwarts complete with re-arranging halls and staircases! I have a midterm in less than eight hours! I –"

She's not sure how or when she stood up or when Carmilla hugged her tightly but the vampire is shushing her and murmuring in some language she doesn't recognize right now. She takes deep ragged breaths and finds herself relaxing against the vampire.

_This is… weirdly… nice?_

After a few minutes of trying to control her breathing she nuzzles the vampires neck (which she will totally blame on exhaustion later if she has to).

"It's going to be okay hun." Carmilla's begun threading her fingers through her hair and Laura swears she feels a tiny LaFontaine on her shoulder screaming 'ABORT ABORT ABORT'.

"Do you really believe that?" She feels Carmilla squeeze her waist and pull away only to push her toward her bed. Carmilla clears Laura's bed of study material and cookie crumbs and Laura can't find it in her to push her away.

"I think that…" Carmillas voice drops as she tucks her into bed and sits on the edge. "I think we should be okay for a little while."

"Can you vauge that up a bit?" Laura curls on her side facing Carmilla and sighs contently (totally the exhaustion's fault) when the vampire begins running her fingers through her hair again.

Carmilla frowned when her question registers and abruptly rises to cross the room to her own bed. Laura feel's dazed at the sudden loss of magical fingers and the distance seems to break whatever little spell Laura had been under with confusing clarity.

_What the hell am I doing! _

She quickly decides to think about all of… whatever that was later. Instead she focuses on watching the vampire push her books, papers, and laptop to the corner of the bed before settling under the covers.

Carmilla hugs Laura's pillow to her chest and huffs.

"There appears to be a couple of vampire hunters carving a warpath in this direction." Carmilla seems bizarrely unaffected by this and Laura wonders if it's for her own benefit. "They've taken out entire vampire clan's in China, throughout Russia, and have last been heard of in Poland. Mother's rituals have been working at a snail's pace as she's become far more concerned about this than worrying about you and your group of dimwits."

Laura is certain this is a big deal but at the moment can't process it as such.

"Oh. Good. Good?"

"Good for you cupcake."

"Good." The sudden defeat in Carmilla's voice makes her feel anything but good but right at this moment, she has other things she needs to freak out about in the morning.

Like telling her friends Carmilla is very much not tied up.

Like her former dude-scort being all with the grrrr.

Like her midterm.

_Awww crap. Stupid vampire._

* * *

><p>Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. It felt like such a filler chapter because I'm excited to get to the next one. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
